TMNT: Darkness Unknown
by StevenM
Summary: Takes place in the first movie. When Splinter was kidnapped by the Foot clan, we hear Raphael scream in pain. I elaborated the events that took place after the scream.


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Darkness Unknown By S.A.M  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of TMNT. I just borrow them for a little story.  
  
When you come to the end of all the light that you know, and it's time to step into the darkness of the unknown, faith is knowing that one of the two things shall happen; Either you will be given something solid to stand on or you will be taught to fly. ~Edward Teller  
  
"No matter what my sons, I will always be with you."  
  
The statement echoed in Rachael's head. When it was first said, he had ignored it. Raphael was conflicted and had ill-will toward his sensei. At the time, he didn't care what Splinter had to say. But now, things were different. Things were dark and Raphael and his three brothers were alone.  
  
"No matter what my sons, I will always be with you."  
  
Raphael roared in anger as he split the kitchen table in two. His three brothers jumped back in surprise but they felt his pain. They too were going through the hurt and the loss. Raphael stared down at the cracked kitchen table. It was destroyed and unusable, but it didn't matter. In fact, it fit in quit nicely with the shambled sewer home. Their living quarters was a mess. Their belongings had been crushed and destroyed furniture was scattered about the living room. Whoever had ravaged their home would pay, thought Raphael in a blind fury.  
  
"No matter what my sons, I will always be with you."  
  
Leonardo can kiss my ass, thought Raphael; I'm going to find out who took Splinter and gut them with my sais. If he thinks I just gonna sit around and do nothing, he's sadly mistaken.  
  
"Calm down Raph! We have to keep our composer. If we don't, we'll lose everything." informed Leonardo, trying hard not to shout.  
  
"They got Splinter, Leo! We have to find him!" shouted Raphael in anger.  
  
Michelangelo and Donatello stepped back in fear. They had seen Raph angry many times before but nothing like this. This was different; it was much angrier and much darker.  
  
"No matter what my sons, I will always be with you."  
  
Raphael dropped to his knees and covered his ears. He screamed and hot tears rolled down his green cheeks. The pain was unbearable.  
  
Leonardo wanted to comfort Raphael but he kept his distance. Raph was a lose cannon and anything could set him off. Leonardo had to handle this situation with ease.  
  
"No matter what my sons, I will always be with you."  
  
The statement replayed in Raphael's mind, over and over again. It sounded like a broken record and it made Raphael think. The sad fact was that Splinter was no where to be found, he thought; He's gone. Splinter lied to us. If he would always be with us, then where was he now?  
  
Raphael let the tears drip from his eyes. His vision was blurred but he could see his older brother standing before him. Leonardo slowly rested his hand on Raphael's shoulder. Raphael tensed but he didn't pull away. Leo's touch was soothing somehow.  
  
"No matter what my sons, I will always be with you."  
  
"Don't be gone Splinter. Please don't leave us." whimpered Raph, as his tears dripped to the sewer floor.  
  
Michelangelo and Donatello were crying now. They missed Splinter and desperately wanted him back, but Raphael's reaction was too much for them to bare. Their cries echoed through the sewer catacombs.  
  
"Splinter didn't leave us, Raph. He was taken from us. Don't you think for a second that Master Splinter would ever leave us. We're a family. He would never leave us just like we would never leave him. We are one." informed Leonardo, as he interlaced his fingers to indicate the bond they share.  
  
"We have to find him Leo." cried Raph.  
  
"I know and we will. Splinter isn't dead. He's alive. I know it." informed Leonardo.  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"We get help. We have to go to April's. She can help us find Splinter." said Leo firmly.  
  
"No matter what my sons, I will always be with you."  
  
Raph stood from the floor and wiped the tears from his eyes. He was still hurting but his emotional lapse was over. Raphael had regained his composer.  
  
Leonardo smiled at his younger brother. He was glad to see that Raphael hadn't totally fallen apart. Leo turned to Michelangelo and Donatello, and motioned for them to come closer. The two turtles slowly eased toward Leo and Raph. They stood together, forming an invisible diamond.  
  
"Remember what Master Splinter said. 'No matter what my sons, I will always be with you'." informed Leo.  
  
Raphael froze. It was the statement that Splinter had said a long time ago but Raphael didn't fully understand what it meant. What was Leo trying to say, he thought in confusion?  
  
Leonardo tapped on his front shell in the area of his heart. He smiled and bowed his head.  
  
"No matter what, Master Splinter will always be in our hearts. He loves us and will always be a part of us." said Leo, keeping his head bowed.  
  
The four Ninja Turtles embraced in a hug. Times were bleak and the future was unseen. Everything was shrouded in shadows. The four brothers would have to stick together if they planned on defeating their unseen enemies.  
  
"No matter what my sons, I will always be with you." said Splinter against the night wind.  
  
The End. 


End file.
